


Russia is a good soul

by Navi_the_bear_of_Doom (42AnimeChan)



Series: Hetalia at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: pls read, same tags really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42AnimeChan/pseuds/Navi_the_bear_of_Doom
Summary: Posted 17th July 2019





	Russia is a good soul

Ivan smiled gently as he watched the little Italian get sorted into the house of green snakes, he shifted slightly in his coat, Ivan was nervous but he didn’t show it. He could hear the whispers most of them along the lines of

“That one is definitely a snake, he has that aura.” Ivan had also heard the whispers about the Italian, those the whispers for the Italian stop when he was sorted but the whispers for him continued, had they heard anything the Italian had said? Was he speaking a language they couldn’t understand? Ivan could understand what was said because it was clear English with a slight accent, Ivan heard his name be called, Ivan took a deep breath and walked forward, the hat was placed on his head and he heard a voice in his head, it said

“ _Heh, hello their Ivan, It is a pleasure to meet you, nephew of the Russia president, What Feliciano said earlier should have sorted out the whispers, because you are most defiantly not a snake, you cannot help this you have to, to protect your family from your uncle. I know the perfect house for you._ ” The hat then shouted loud over the whispers of the children,

“HUFFLEPUFF!” everyone fell silent in shock, Ivan just smile and quietly made his way over to the Hufflepuff house to sit next to his elder sister Katyusha who had arrived two years prior to him, she just smiled to him and said to him

“It’s good to see you again little brother” Ivan just smile gently, and for once did not accidentally release his menacing aura.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 17th July 2019


End file.
